


Saints Row prompts I might get back to

by Eater_of_Unhappiness



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, E rating is just to be careful, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, and some isn't, seriously, so dont stress it, some of this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eater_of_Unhappiness/pseuds/Eater_of_Unhappiness
Summary: Just like the title says. Its just a bunch of Saints row prompts that popped into my head while writing my other stories.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 4





	Saints Row prompts I might get back to

After Johnny died and we placed our feet on the ground, I cried on Boss's shoulder. Soaking her only nice shirt with my tears as she stood there with her eyes lacking tears but, instead, taking on a much darker and distant look. I had only seen that look on her face once before and it was when Carlos and Aishia had died.

We seperated and headed towards an ATM, only to find our luck decreasing. With no money and no-one around to rely on except for an old friend of my own, I called Pierce to tell him the bad news. We saw him the next day with breakfast in hand and a sad smile. Boss had vanished at some point over the night. Seeing her return filled me with relief but the blood splatters that littered her body dashed it in a moment.

"Morningstar is having a house warming party later tonight and I'm going to attend." Boss said with an air of finality. I knew what was happening and I wanted to stop her but I didn't know how. Johnny was the one to stop her last rampage and he never told us how he did it. I wish he did now. I wish I had pressed harder for that information but I had respected the Boss's oldest friend and now I wish I hadn't. I could see dulled bloodlust in Boss's eyes. Her once vibrant cerulean eyes now dulled with the death of Johnny Gat and anger now over taking what were once joy-filled, dancing eyes. 

I knew how she mourned. 

We all know how Amalia Rose mourned the loss of a friend. 

I agreed with Boss and helped her pick out something nice for the party. She hated dressing up and usually would protest but here in the planet Saint's... She just let me pick out everything. From the black stiletto heels to the backless long sleeve dress. I looked to Boss and asked how she liked everything. Her voice chilling as she answered.

"It doesn't matter as long as I get the job done Shaundi."

/////////////////

The job went over well and we secured ourselves a new penthouse but still Boss didn't smile. Her blood caked face just stared up at the sky, dulled eyes following every plane that passed over head. A longing look tracing the stars and hand twitching as if she wanted to reach out to them. Maybe she thought she would find Johnny amongst them but I doubted it. There's no way that Johnny didn't go straight to hell with everything him and the Boss got up to. I approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me, eyes shining with tears that had somehow gone unnoticed.

"Isn't it odd Shaundi? There are no clouds and yet its raining." Boss said with a false joy. I gave her a sad smile.

"Sure is Boss. Sure is."

///////////////////////

Days turned into weeks and those eventually turned into the months that led up to Phillipe Loren's death. The cold look remained in Boss's eyes even as she put a bullet between his eyes. His blood splattering against her cheeks like a mockery of affection as she walked up to his corpse and kept firing into his skull. Her entire being unflinching as she emptied her clip into his face and continued to pull the trigger even with the magazine empty. The clicking sound filling the room we all stood in as I walked closer to her. My hand wrapping around her forearm as I pulled her away from the body. Not commenting on the tears streaming down her face.

"Stop Amalia. He's dead. He's very dead. Your pistol is empty." I stated slowly as I placed my free hand on top of her own shaking fists. The pistol held tight in her anger filled grip. The calling of her first name drew her attention to me before she glanced back at the cooling body at her feet.

"We need to go. We're blowing this place sky high." Boss said as she composed herself in front of the new crew. I glanced back at out newest member, Oleg, and jerked my head towards the exit.

"Big guy, you're in charge of getting our crew out of here and to safety. Me, Pierce, and Boss will make sure the charges are set and then we will evacuate." I announced loudly, Oleg nodded in agreement and started moving to do his job. We now needed to focus on Boss.

"Come on Boss. Lets blow this place to space." Pierce patted her shoulder and we went off to do what was once one of Boss's favorite pastimes.


End file.
